


No Shame

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Seungcheol's fault that Jisoo looks so good in a suit</p><p>Alternatively: Seungcheol can't keep it in his pants and sucks Jisoo off at their friends wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I'm sorry if I have this dirty imagination of cheolsoo where Seungcheol just cant help his desire to fuck Jisoo in one of the chamber of the rest room in the middle of their friends wedding. Practically I just want cheolsoo smut. Lol. Thanks a lot in advance. I love your cheolsoo stories.

Yes, Seungcheol was happy for his friends. Yes, Seungcheol wished them the best in their marriage. Yes, Seungcheol was overjoyed to be invited to the reception. But _holy shit_ did Jisoo look good in a suit.

"They grow up so fast." Seungcheol was brought out of his not-very-subtle staring at Jisoo by Jeonghan wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Yeah, uh- those darn kids," Seungcheol stammered out, still distracted because _is Jisoo wearing suspenders under his jacket?_

"Seungcheol, come on, we're here for Chan and Hansol. Can't you pay attention for one minute," Jihoon hissed, pinching Seungcheol's side.

" _Ow_! I _am_ paying attention, thank you very much" Seungcheol hissed back.

"Then why were you staring at Jisoo's butt while he was giving his speech?" Jeonghan asked. Curse him and his hawk-like vision.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Seungcheol crossed his arms but quickly went back to his natural position when he saw Jisoo making his way back to his seat.

"I'm so happy for them," Jisoo whispered to the table once he sat down. He legitimately looked like he was going to cry.

"I thought you were sad because they didn't ask you to marry them," Jihoon said into his bottle of soju.

"Yeah, you even got _ordained_ for them," Jeonghan added.

"No, shh, shut up. That never happened." Jisoo shook his head and put a finger up to Jeonghan's lips.

"You got ordained? And you never told me?" Seungcheol asked, pouting at Jisoo.

Jisoo suddenly stood back up. "Okay, I'm going to get some champagne," he said as he pushed his chair in.

"I'll go with you," Seungcheol offered, standing up as well.

As the two walked off, Jeonghan said, "I bet you they're going to fuck."

"Oh, definitely," Jihoon nodded and took another drink of soju to get the mental image of his two friends getting it on out of his mind.

Before Jisoo could even get close to the champagne, Seungcheol pulled them out of the reception room and into the hallway. The dull thumping of whatever Michael Jackson song Chan picked to play fading as Seungcheol tugged them into the nearest restroom.

"Seungcheol, what are you doing?" Jisoo asked.

Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo's face with both of his hands once he locked them in a stall of one of the bathrooms so he could look Jisoo in the eyes while he talked. "Why'd you have to wear a suit? You _know_ how I get when you wear a suit."

"You're acting like you didn't help me pick it out."

Seungcheol ignored Jisoo. "You need to _stop_. I don't want to ruin Chan and Hansol-ah's wedding."

"Are you saying that you're popping a boner because I'm wearing a suit," Jisoo could help the small huff of laughter that slipped past his lips.

" _Yes_."

"You're ridiculous when you're horny," Jisoo laughed as he took Seungcheol's hands off his cheeks so he could pull him in for a kiss.

"Only because you spoil me like this," Seungcheol mumbled against Jisoo's lips.

All Jisoo did was hum in response, letting go of Seungcheol's hands so he could thread them through the older's hair. Jisoo opened his mouth so Seungcheol could tilt his head and stick his tongue inside.

"I spoil you because I love seeing you like this," Jisoo somehow breathed into Seungcheol's mouth and he jutted his hips towards Seungcheol's crotch.

Seungcheol moaned and said back, "Is this your attempt at dirty talk?"

Jisoo pulled away to look at Seungcheol. "Seungcheol, we are grinding against each other in the bathroom of a two star hotel at our best friends' wedding reception. It can't really get more dirty than this," he deadpanned.

Seungcheol dropped his head onto Jisoo's shoulder and groaned, "You always ruin the moment."

Despite Jisoo ruining "the moment" (if it could even be called that), Seungcheol started mouthing at Jisoo's neck. When Jisoo felt Seungcheol starting to suck a hickey just below his ear, he tugged at Seungcheol hair.

"Careful," he warned, "we still have to go out after this and I'd rather no one know what's going on."

"Sorry," Seungcheol grinned against Jisoo's skin and continued to kiss down his neck until he reached the collar of the suit. Seungcheol tugged at Jisoo's tie and loosened it enough for him to start unbuttoning the undershirt. With each button that got undone, Seungcheol kissed further down Jisoo's body until he was nipping at his chest. He was slowed down by the vest for a bit, but it didn't take too long to get the clothing out of the way for Seungcheol to continue his journey to Jisoo's pants.

As soon as Seungcheol was on his knees, he look up at Jisoo and asked, "Can I blow you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Jisoo asked right back. He started idly twirling a lock of Seuncheol's hair around his finger as Seungcheol undid his pants and pulled his boxers down along with them.

Seungcheol wasted no time taking Jisoo all the way in his mouth. While he wasn't the best at giving head, he could definitely take a lot (have you ever _seen_ him eat sweets? Jisoo swears the guy doesn't have a gag reflex).

He started bobbing his head and it was messy and slobbery but Jisoo didn't really care at the moment. He could worry about the spit stains on his pants later, after he doesn't have his dick down someone's throat.

Two licks up the bottom of his dick and one light scrap of teeth against the head and he was coming. Seungcheol caught it all in his mouth, not wanting to make too much of a mess or get it on Jisoo's suit. When he was done, Seungcheol pulled away and twisted around so he could spit the come in the toilet behind him.

"Can you flush come?" Seungcheol asked even though he already spit everything out.

"I don't think it's good for the pipes, but I'm sure worse has been flushed," Jisoo's voice cracked slightly and he had to cough so that could speak properly. "Now it's your turn," he said and pulled Seungcheol back into a standing position so they could kiss while Jisoo palmed at Seungcheol's dick.

Seungcheol moaned and gripped Jisoo's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. His knees hurt from kneeling down for so long and his mouth still held traces of bitter saltiness, but Jisoo was effectively able to distract him with the way he simultaneously ran his tongue along the back of Seungcheol teeth and rubbed his still-clothed cock.

When Seungcheol whined, Jisoo opened the elder's pants so he could pull out his dick. Precome was oozing out of the tip and there was no doubt in Jisoo's mind that Seungcheol's boxers were now stained.

"Thank you," Seungcheol sighed happily into their kiss when Jisoo started fisting his cock. He went from base to head and and back to the base again while twisting his wrist. Seungcheol practically melted.

Seungcheol's always been loud, especially in bed. So he was having a _very_ hard time not moaning when he came after a few minutes of Jisoo rubbing his dick and kissing from his neck to his mouth. Thankfully, Jisoo was able to catch most of the come in his hand.

Seungcheol grabbed some toilet paper to help Jisoo clean off his hand and tuck them both back into their pants. He gave Jisoo a peck on the lips after throwing the toilet paper into the toilet, where in mingled with the come and spit already there.

"Ugh, you got a spot on my pants," Jisoo complained and pointed out a small damp circle on his upper thigh where Seungcheol's dick accidentally rubbed.

"It's barely noticeable, you'll be fine." Seungcheol waved one hand in the air while the other flushed the toilet. "Besides, just say it's water or something. No one will know."

Jisoo still grumbled as he unlocked the stall and walked over to the bathroom mirror to make himself at least presentable. Seungcheol did the same, putting his hair back in place and straightening out his tie. He helped Jisoo button his undershirt and vest back up and tightened his tie.

"There, you look exactly like you did when we got here," Seungcheol nodded in approval before making his way out of the bathroom and back into the reception.

Jisoo followed, trying not to blush and look as casual as possible. They sat back down at the table with Jihoon and Jeonghan and nothing seemed to have really changed from when they left besides everyone being noticeably more drunk.

Jeonghan propped his head up on his hand and flutter his eyelashes at Jisoo and Seungcheol. "So how was your fuck?" He asked just loud enough to be heard over some American rap song Hansol picked out.

"How'd you know?" Jisoo asked, eyes wide and ears red.

"You were gone for thirty minutes," Jeonghan pointed out.

"And you didn't come back with champagne," Jihoon added.

"It was worth it," Seungcheol shrugged.

Thankfully, Hansol and Chan never found out, but they did wonder why Jisoo blushed every time they tried to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im shameless and will write u anything if u send me a prompt at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
